Daddy's Little Girl
by KennHyrulian
Summary: He watched as she playfully interacted with the rest of the Shepherds, bringing smiles everywhere with her endless amounts of energy. Her hair danced as she flew through the camp, introducing herself before leaving in a whirlwind. Robin smiled. He would do anything for her. Anything.


**Daddy's Little Girl**

Robin sighed in contentment as he and Chrom rested at the base of a tree, having just finished strategizing future plans for the campaign against the Valmese. The wind brought the sweet scent of bread from the nearby bakery and the birds sang their tune in the trees above them.

"Father!" A pink-haired girl skipped up to him, a radiant smile with the accompanying soft eyes melting his heart as the joy of his life stopped next to him. Her small, fragile form was covered with a matching cloak identical in every way to Robin's, and in her hands rested on a weak Wind tome.

"Morgan." Robin smiled, crushing his daughter into a tight hug before swinging her around once.

Her joyful laughter filled the area, bringing smiles to everyone that was in the vicinity, before they continued their final preparations.

"Mother's been looking for you; she said she had something to give to you before we start." Her enthusiasm practically reverberated in her voice.

"Alright. I'll talk to her soon. Head back to camp, alright?"

Morgan enthusiastically nodded, before skipping back down the mountain, her robes flowing and twisting as she ran. Robin gave a soft sigh of contentment, watching his daughter run back to her mother.

And then his heart froze.

His eyes became icy as he watched Owain enter into a conversation with Morgan.

His fists clenched as Morgan's cheeks flushed.

His entire body tensed as Olivia simply smiled and patted the two on their heads, before leaving.

"Uh. Robin?" He heard Chrom's voice, but he didn't acknowledge it. His glare intensified, focusing all his hate on Owain. Morgan was perfect, and no one here deserved her hand.

He would break them.

He was dimly aware of Chrom desperately pulling his arm back, attempting to halt Robin on his warpath.

It didn't work.

Robin's hand slowly began to shimmer as his favorite spell, Thoron, began forming in it. A malicious smile began to form as Robin's slow march began to close in on the unsuspecting Owain.

Owain paused as he felt a chill slide up his spine, before looking above Morgan's head, only just realizing that death was closing in faster than he expected. Owain's eyes went wide and the conversation halted as Owain began praying to whatever gods there were.

Morgan, confused as to Owain's sudden stop, turned around and spotted her father. Her face lit up and she turned and ran towards him, attempting to engulf him in a hug. "Daddy!"

Robin slowly returned to coherent thought, his thoughts of blood and vengeance disappearing as he hugged Morgan again. He looked around him to suddenly note that half of the Shepherds were clinging onto him, including Minerva. Glancing back the path he came, he noticed a large furrow of displaced earth.

"Huh. Where did this come from?" Robin thought out loud.

Chrom stared at his best friend in disbelief, while Lissa nearly exploded at Robin's ignorance.

"You tried to kill my son!" Lissa yelled at him.

"I did?"

"YOU-" Lissa was quickly herded away by Frederick, the Great Knight himself staring at Robin with slight worry. And a pinch of fear.

Robin stared confusedly at the scene, before Chrom sighed and dispersed the rest of the Shepherds. He was faintly aware of Olivia appearing at his side, a soft smile forming as everyone returned to her tents.

"Robin… what have I told you about being too protective." Olivia spoke, a straight face accompanying her deadpan voice.

Robin flinched. "Uh…"

Olivia smiled.

Robin compared her smile to Gangrel's. He shuddered inwardly. Olivia's won. How did such a sweet, shy lady turn into the devil incarnate at the snap of a finger?

Lucina watched in disbelief at the scene, a hand rubbing her forehead.

* * *

"Forward! Do not let them regroup!" Robin yelled, before flipping a Thoron tome open and slamming the spell into the shield wall of Valmese knights. Their armor bent like paper as the sheer force launched them into air where they collapsed against their own allies.

Olivia danced near him, using her sword to elegantly disarm and pierce an enemy mercenary before twirling around, her robes blinding a distracted myrmidon, which she quickly took advantage of.

Robin felt a tingle in his spine, and he quickly turned, suddenly noticing that Morgan was being encircled by several fliers. His eyes darkened. A sudden power filled his veins, and with a loud shout, his Thoron tome shredded itself and the many bolts flew out in a frenzy of energy, controlled by Robin's sheer concentration as they wildly charged against the enemy.

They only had a second of shock before the bolts slammed into them, dismounting them from their steeds and utterly obliterating any trace of their former presence. Robin took slight pleasure in keeping the one who had been about to strike down his daughter alive for a few more seconds, before also releasing control, allowing the body to explode as the energy overloaded in the electricity.

Silence echoed in the battleground, all in shock at Robin's sudden display of magical prowess.

All except Morgan that is. "Thanks Daddy!" Her shout reached the entirety of the battlefield, such was her exuberance.

The Valmese forces looked at Robin. Then at Morgan. Then back to the possibly insane tactician. And then back to the innocent looking girl. They were dimly aware of Morgan walking towards them, and the appearance of another tome in Robin's hands, who was now glaring right at those in front of Morgan.

"We surrender." The sounds of weapons and armor falling felt like music to Robin's ears.

Chrom blinked in amazement and disbelief, while Sumia stared in bewilderment at Robin's sudden change.

Lucina stared at the scene, before giving a great sigh.

* * *

Robin stared at the humongous fortress that the bandits had been hiding in, occasionally conducting raids from this stronghold. His eyes analyzed the crumbling walls and fallen gates, the ancient castle long past its prime.

They had picked up another child from the future. Or at least, that's what Chrom had told him. He was supposedly experienced in swordplay, but Robin hasn't met him yet; he had been too busy forming strategies in the thick of the battlefield.

Morgan's laughter filled the air, and Robin smiled at the sound, turning around to find his daughter.

His brain froze as he watched a brown-haired man twirling Morgan around, smiling as he did so. It was a beautiful scene for everyone watching it.

Robin's eyes darkened. His hand clenched his Thoron tome, the other forming the beginning signs of electricity as he began walking towards this unknown man.

The man was well-built. Handsome. And had a suave grin the simply spoke of a womanizer.

Robin would murder him.

Chrom smiled at Inigo's and Morgan's reunion, before he froze as he heard the ominous crunching of Robin's feet. He slowly turned around to see the harbinger of death approach through the clearing, the electricity flowing in his arm as his gaze pierced the back of the unknown man.

"Shepherds! Formation 'Halt Overprotective Dad!'" Chrom roared out.

Almost instantly the Shepherds began attempting to dogpile Robin, from throwing larger pieces of cloth to tangle him to simply launching themselves at him for the Greater Good.

Keyword, attempt. They Shepherds were dragged along or pushed out of the way in Robin's unstoppable death march.

Robin glared at the back of the man's head, now barely a meter apart. His Thoron spell complete, the blade engulfing his right arm, a manic grin formed as he raised the spell, pointing it in his direction.

Before he could launch it, a powerful slap struck him across the cheeks. Robin froze, before glaring in the direction of the new distraction.

Olivia stood before him, hands on her hips, eyes slanted into a glare. Her foot was tapping on the ground as she looked at him.

Robin wilted inwardly, before attempting to focus his eyes back on man wooing his daughter.

This time Robin twirled once or twice from the sheer force of Olivia's slap. "That's no way to treat our son, you know."

Robin blinked. "I have a son?"

The unknown man turned around, giving a large grin as he did so. It was disturbingly similar to Morgan's. "Father!" His voice rang out. "Good to see you again! My name is Inigo."

Morgan's head popped above the Inigo's brown hair. "Daddy! I have a brother! Can I keep him?"

Robin was about to reply, but Olivia cut in, her sweet tone sending chills down his spine. "Of course we can, Morgan. He's family, after all! But I am going to have to speak with Robin for a bit. You'll get him back later when I finish healing him."

Morgan frowned. "Daddy's hurt?"

"Not at all dear." Olivia's voice lowered sinisterly. "He will be after I'm done talking with him though… Why don't you show Inigo around camp?"

Morgan smiled again, before dragging Inigo around camp. "C'mon! I'll show you around!"

Robin smiled at the sight, before he was returned to reality as Olivia cleared her throat.

"Robin."

'_Shit.'_

Lucina simply facepalmed.

* * *

Robin breathed heavily as he swept his bloodstained hair of his eyes, surveying the scene around him. The countless Valmese knights in the throne room were beginning to take their toll on the exhausted Shepherds. Of course, he made sure Morgan and Inigo was safe, near the rear line and always close to a healer.

It's not favoritism.

Olivia took a small sip of a Vulnerary, before handing the potion to Robin, who downed it eagerly.

This was going to be a hard battle, and the Conqueror was still sitting on his throne, watching them fight desperately towards him.

A quick Thoron spell sent a Great Knight flying away, halting him from double-teaming Lon'qu, who was expertly dismantling the enemy.

He was dimly aware of Lucina beside him.

"Is there something wrong, Lucina?" Olivia timidly asked her, hands gripping tightly onto her Brave Sword that Robin had personally crafted.

"Not at all, simply checking the situation." Lucina replied, absently knocking an arrow out of the air. "Although I am slightly afraid of defeat. Who knows what may happen to us?"

Lucina glanced at Robin at the corner of her eye. "To Morgan?"

Robin tensed, and his eyes darkened.

"_Daddy!" Morgan cried out, blood spilling from various wounds around her as she half-limped, half-dragged herself towards him._

Robin looked up, his eyes glaring at Walhart.

Everywhere, the battle suddenly paused as a terrifying presence formed, their eyes searching and resting on a certain Tactician.

His robes billowing in an imaginary wind, several Thoron tomes idly floating in the air around him, pages fluttering quickly as they did so, Robin looked menacing.

Olivia cut an odd sight at being so relaxed next to the demon of lightning, but she was quickly forgotten as Robin began walking straight towards Walhart on a warpath.

Chrom looked in shock as Robin began to single-handedly engage, _and win_, against the hundreds of soldiers in his way.

The Shepherds stared in disbelief at Robin's power.

Lucina simply took a sip of tea that had miraculously appeared at her fingertips.

* * *

'_The Final Battle. How… cliché.'_ Robin thought to himself as he observed the back of Grima, the scaly skin forming a surprisingly large battlefield. He looked over at Grima, who was currently engaged in a fight with Chrom, evaluating his stance and possible weapons.

Robin watched as Morgan, Inigo and Olivia began to systematically tear through the hordes of Grimleal, Inigo acting as the main focus while Olivia and Morgan danced around them, their blades of steel and wind rending flesh.

A blast of dark magic suddenly exploded right at the feet of his family, and his heart froze as the smoke dissipated. Inigo was breathing heavily, his left arm covered in blood. Olivia was slightly better, though she was bleeding in several areas as well. She was desperately dragging Morgan and Inigo back towards the healers of the army. Morgan was…

Morgan was in a terrible state. Blood covered every inch of her and her arm was twisted from the force of the explosion.

A red haze crossed over Robin's eyes. All the Thoron tomes that he brought, all 10 of them, suddenly flew out from his robes and swirled around him, before disintegrating, the power saved in them being contained in runes that flowed around Robin.

Robin glared at Grima, who surprisingly stepped back at the sheer malice in Robin's gaze.

"You tried to harm my family."

Robin took a step forward.

The Shepherds' eyes widened.

"EVACUATE THE AREA!" Chrom roared. The Shepherds were teleported out as Naga herself saw Robin's sudden power spike.

'_Oh my.'_ Naga thought.

"You must die." Robin commanded with finality.

The remaining Grimleal still on the back of Grima flinched as Robin took another step.

And another step.

And another.

Grima felt a sweat drop down his back, and attempted to teleport out, before realizing he couldn't. His body formed words without his own will. "You harmed my family once, Grima. I will not allow you to do so again."

"Death to those who harm those dear to me." Robin whispered, before the destructive power of ten Thoron tomes was released.

Far below on the ground, Lucina sipped at her tea as the massive thunder bolt slam Grima, utterly obliterating Grima's body as well as blowing a large chunk of flesh out of the dragon. Her sunglasses reflected the beam of light while the rest of the Shepherds stared in disbelief.

* * *

"It is done." Naga spoke to Chrom. "But by defeating himself, Robin has not only permanently ended Grima's existence, but himself as well. I am sorry, but you may not see Robin ever again. His sacrifice will be remembered."

"No." Chrom spoke. "Our bonds with Robin are strong. He will return one day. And we shall be there to welcome him into a better world."

Naga smiled. "May we hope that is true. I-"

She was interrupted as a figure of light suddenly formed on the ground near them. They turned their heads to see Robin, only slightly damaged from the recoil of the explosion. "Robin!" Chrom called out in surprise.

"Daddy!"

Morgan glomped her confused father, before quickly being followed up by Inigo and Olivia, sending the family onto the ground once more.

Naga blinked. "I guess their bonds were incredibly strong."

The Shepherds stared in disbelief once again, before turning their attentions to the only one who was calm; Lucina.

"Uh, Lucina? You don't seem very surprised." Cynthia whispered to her sister.

"You get used to it." Lucina replied in a monotone voice. "Would you like some tea? Lady Maribelle and Sir Ricken created the most calming extract."

And so, the Shepherds destroyed Grima and ensured peace would last throughout the lands for centuries to come.

In completely unrelated new, Maribelle's and Ricken's tea business exploded once they began production of a new Calming Tea that would relieve stress. It is also completely unrelated to note that the main purchasers were Shepherds.

_Fin_

* * *

… **I blame my latest playthrough of Fire Emblem: Awakening. It was on Lunatic-Classic, and when I recruited Morgan, I paired Robin up with his daughter. Dear gods was the duo insanely luckily. Every attack sent to hit Morgan: Blocked. Every. Single. One. An Astra was fully blocked, Lethality was fully blocked. It wasn't even a C support yet too.**

**On another note: Morgan, mothered by Olivia, has an insane amount of Skill and Luck. Ignis every turn led to some stupidly powerful clears.**

**I also made Olivia the one who wears the pants in the relationship. Poor Robin.**


End file.
